


Not Going Out in a Blaze of Glory

by Daringdrinkerofdreams



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Harry Lives, M/M, POV Outsider, Uncharted 2 fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daringdrinkerofdreams/pseuds/Daringdrinkerofdreams
Summary: Sorry, love. This isn't a movie, and you're not the plucky girl who reforms the villain and saves the day. It's just not done like that.

Turns out the way that it’s done is apparently your Ex showing up out of nowhere, saving your ass and traumatizing Nathan Drake along the way. Considering that Ex is Rafe Adler, Nathan should probably count himself lucky that he isn’t doing anything worse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this and remembered I never posted it. I am not sure it makes a lot of sense but I found the idea funny and imagining Nathans face throughout this story still makes me laugh.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it too.

Flynn holds up a grenade and everybody stops moving. “Parting gift from Lazarevic.” It takes him a moment to catch his breath and before he can continue, a new voice suddenly chimes in.

“And you accuse me of being a drama queen. Jesus, Harry.”

Nathan is not sure who is more surprised by the sudden appearance of Rafe, himself or Flynn.

“Rafe?!” he exclaims, and is promptly ignored.

Pretending like Nate, Elena and Chloe aren’t even there, Rafe walks right up to Flynn and crouches down to his level. He carefully takes the grenade out of Flynn’s hand and then unceremoniously throws it in the corner the furthest away. Flynn meanwhile is still staring at him like he isn’t sure this is really happening. Nate can’t really blame him.

Their conversation is too quiet for him to understand, but he can see Rafe carefully examining Flynn’s wounds. Nathan is still not sure how he is supposed to react to this. How do these two even know each other? And how the hell did Rafe find them?

It seems Flynn also has a similar question. As their exchange turns more heated, they start raising their voices loud enough for him to hear a few sentences.

“You were tracking my bloody phone?” asks Flynn, voice wavering between angry and exhausted due to his wounds. 

Rafe shoots back: “If you weren’t stupid enough to work for a goddamn war criminal, I wouldn’t need to”, clearly annoyed. Before Flynn can respond to that, he continues: “We can talk about this later, right now you need medical attention.”

Elena’s hand on his arm gets his attention away from the scene in front of him and back to the reason they’re here in the first place.

“We don’t have much time. We need to go after Lazarevic right now if we want to stop him”, she urges, now that she knows Flynn is taken care of. Leave it to Elena Fischer to show compassion to the guy who tried to kill you more than once.

Nate throws one last look back to Rafe who has Flynn’s arm thrown around his shoulders and is helping him walk towards the way out. Then he turns around and stops thinking about Flynn and Rafe and instead concentrates on Lazarevic.

.

.

When they managed to escape the crumbling city of Shambala and make it back to the village, Nate is suddenly reminded of what happened back at the tree. Because Rafe Adler is standing by the medic, clearly trying to get some information but going by the frustrated look on his face, Nate would guess that wasn’t exactly working out. 

Nate was torn between wanting to get some answers and being just too exhausted to deal with Rafe Adler. Then again, he had always been to curious for his own good.

Walking closer, he could immediately tell when Rafe noticed him because he looked instantly more pissed off.

“Still not dead I see.”

“No need to sound so disappointed,” joked Nate, which fell flat when Rafe just continued to stare it him with an annoyed look on his face. Right, still not his biggest fan then.

“So what are you doing here?” he asked then, not even trying to hide his confusion.

Before Rafe had a chance to answer, a bandaged Harry Flynn stumbled out of the medic’s house towards them and then wrapped his arms around Rafe from behind.

Nate winced, Flynn looked like he was under the influence of some sort of drug but he had never known Rafe to be lenient even in such moments. But to his surprise, instead of angry he just looked slightly exasperated.

“Shouldn’t you be lying down?”

Flynn just whined in lieu of an answer and dropped his face against Rafe’s neck who snorted. “Jesus Christ you’re fucking high.”

Then he seemed to remember Nate was still there and staring at them open mouthed and quickly got back to glaring at him.

Nate was sure his brain just short circuited, or maybe the air in Shambala had been filled with resin and he was slowly going insane because it looked like Rafe and Flynn were... a thing. He wasn’t sure he could handle two of the most annoying people he ever met teaming up.

Flynn started mumbling something against Rafe’s neck causing an affectionate look to cross his face. An affectionate Rafe was not something he was prepared to handle and it must have shown on his face since Rafe snapped at him: “I don’t want to be here either. I just can’t find out if he is good to travel, nobody here speaks fucking English.”

His menacing tone is somewhat undermined by the fact that he started to pet Flynn’s hair halfway through the sentence.

When he lets Rafe know that Elena can probably translate for him, he tries to tell himself that he does it because he is a good person and not because he wants them gone as soon as possible.

.

.

Chloe later tells him she thinks that the two used to date but had broken up a while ago or so.

“They both seem still pretty hung up on the other though, if you ask me”, she adds, looking amused.

Nate wondered: “Should I be worried about Flynn in the future?”

“Not for a while, I think. He was hurt pretty bad and that Rafe guy seemed pretty intent on taking care of him, and even when he wasn’t drugged up on painkillers Harry did what he told him. Just with a lot more complaining and smart ass comments.” Chloe smirked, “reminds me of someone else I know.”


End file.
